L'amour d'une étoile
by HimawariKurotsuki
Summary: Tsukihiko vit seul avec sa mère et sort très rarement. Depuis presque 2 ans, il culpabilise et se pose énormément de question quitte à s'en rendre presque malade. Mais un jour, il tombe sur un jeune homme complètement différent de lui et qui ne cesse de vouloir se rapprocher de lui, ce qui le terrifie. Quel est le secret de Tsukihiko ? Et que veut cet homme ?
_**Hello, chers lecteurs ! J'espère que vous aimerez cette histoire et que j'aurais le temps de la finir. Je suis désolée pour le titre nul xD Je tiens à vous prévenir, c'est une histoire yaoi et qui à totalement été inventée, elle sort donc de ma chère imagination. Pour le physique de mes personnages, je me suis inspirée de Len Kagamine et de Garry (dans le jeu Ib). Voilà, sur ce, bonne lecture et dites moi ce que vous en pensez. :)**_

Le soleil brillait fort. Il me faisait mal aux yeux. Mais cela n'avait aucune importance. J'étais bien ici, dans mon cocon. Personne ne me voyait. Je pouvais observer le monde et la vie s'écouler sans peur ni haine. Je me penchais encore un peu plus sur la mince barrière du toit et une légère bise souleva mes cheveux. Mes yeux me picotaient, mais je ne pouvais pas détacher mon regard de l'horizon. À mes pieds, les blocs de béton supportaient la chaleur et tous les enfants s'en échappaient joyeusement pour profiter d'une piscine ou d'une glace. Un coup de klaxon violent et un grincement de pneus résonnèrent à quelques rues et me ramenèrent brutalement à la réalité. Je m'éloignais du bord puis fermais les yeux un moment pour retrouver une vue normale. Je sortis mon téléphone de ma poche et regardais l'heure. Je devais partir ou ma mère allait m'attendre. Je descendis l'échelle qui menait à l'intérieur du bâtiment pour finir devant mon palier au dernier étage. Puis, je me précipitais à l'intérieur de l'appartement plongé dans la pénombre pour ainsi pouvoir garder la fraîcheur. Je passais dans ma chambre en vitesse pour fourrer les clefs de la maison dans ma poche et m'attardais dans la salle de bains. Je fixais mon reflet. Aujourd'hui, je ne pourrais pas me cacher sous un bonnet ou une veste à capuche. Je soupirais et relevais ma mèche de cheveux qui tombais entièrement sur mon œil gauche. Mes yeux bleus n'exprimaient plus rien, je me forçais à sourire mais ce tableau était peu convaincant. Je remis mes cheveux violets en place. «Laissons faire la routine», pensais-je en sortant de la salle de bains. Je verrouillais la porte de l'appartement et descendis silencieusement les escaliers. Arrivé au bas du bâtiment, je respirais un grand coup et me jetais dans la chaleur étouffante. Les habitants du quartier étaient toujours très sympathiques avec ma mère et moi, car j'étais, selon eux, poli et calme. Il en était autrement des jeunes qui avaient un peu près mon âge. Je traversais le parc sans m'attarder sur les fleuraisons printanières des cerisiers puis j'accélérais encore le pas en longeant l'allée des garages en gardant toujours la tête basse. Je passais alors devant un groupe de garçons du voisinage qui crachèrent leurs insultes familières. Réflexions puériles sur mes cheveux et bien d'autres choses atroces encore résonnèrent sur les parois des habitations. Encore deux rues et je serais dans le métro.

Je m'engouffrais dans la station avec soulagement. Ici, au moins, il faisait frais. Je pris le métro qui menait tout droit au centre-ville où travaillait ma mère. Grâce à ses compétences de vendeuse, elle avait réussi à obtenir un poste dans un magasin assez luxueux d'un grand centre commercial. Mais, malgré cette bonne place, nous vivions très modestement. Chaque après-midi vers 15h, lorsque c'était possible, je la rejoignais à la fin de sa journée pour que l'on aille dans les autres boutiques ou manger un petit bout. Le trajet du métro était assez court et je dus reprendre le chemin de l'extérieur très vite sous ce soleil brûlant. Je préférais la grande ville. Ici, les gens ne s'arrêtaient pas sur mon physique par manque de temps ou grâce à la présence d'une bonne quantité d'excentrique. Ainsi, je pouvais marcher plus lentement et avec plus de confiance. Je relevais la tête et me détendis. Le centre commercial était seulement à 10 minutes de la station ce qui me laissait le loisir de flâner un peu au kiosque et de feuiller quelques extraits de nouveaux mangas. Je repris ensuite ma route pour arriver à l'heure devant le centre commercial. Étrangement, il n'y avait personne qui en sortait ou en entrait, mais je me dis qu'il ne devait pas avoir grand monde aujourd'hui vu la météo. Lorsque j'ouvris la porte, je n'eus pas le temps de faire un seul pas à l'intérieur, car un homme imposant me bloqua le passage. Je levais la tête et fus surpris de ne pas reconnaître l'uniforme d'un des agents de sécurité du centre. L'homme en face de moi avait plutôt l'allure d'un garde du corps avec son pantalon noir, sa veste noire, une chemise blanche et une cravate également noire. Son air sévère et sa carrure me firent rester sans voix pendant que je l'observais avec méfiance.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas passer, déclara-t-il sur un ton monotone.

Je repris mes esprits rapidement en assimilant tant bien que mal sa phrase.

\- Pardon ? Pourquoi cela ?

\- C'est un ordre. Veuillez partir, s'il vous plaît.

Je ne pouvais plus rester de marbre.

\- Mais enfin qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Laissez moi passer ! Dis-je d'une voix plus forte. Le garde arqua un sourcil et fis mine de me repousser.

\- Non, l'accès est interdit.

Je serrais les poings.

\- C'est impossible ! Ma mère m'attend ! Elle travaille ici ! Laissez-moi la voir !

J'avais crié cette dernière phrase si violemment que ma voix résonna en ricochant dans toute l'entrée du centre. Le regard du garde s'assombrit et aussi vif que l'éclair, il sortit un téléphone portable de sa veste. Avant qu'il puisse dire quoi que ce soit dans le combiné une voix l'arrêta.

\- Kei ! Je t'avais demandé de ne pas faire ça.

Le colosse dénommé Kei se décala pour regarder la personne qui l'avait interpellé et je pus observer celui qui avait parlé. Il était blond avec des grandes mèches de cheveux qui encadraient son visage fin et ses cheveux de derrière, qui étaient un peu plus long, étaient attachés en une petite couette. Il avait des grands yeux bleus qui reflétaient un esprit joyeux et malin ce qui trahissait sa moue désapprobatrice. Il portait une chemise orange à manche courte sous laquelle il avait un débardeur. Un collier argenté de type médaille militaire descendait élégamment en dessous de son col en v. Un pantacourt en jean et des baskets de marque complétaient sa tenue. Un style assez simple mais classe pensais-je. En reportant mon attention sur son visages sa jeunesse me frappa. Il devait être un peu plus jeune que moi. Kei s'inclina soudain devant lui et s'excusa.

\- Excusez-moi, mais vous savez que c'est la procédure pour votre sécurité, Kitahara-sama.

Sama ?! Mais enfin que se passe-t-il et qui est ce garçon ? Le jeune blond soupira et tourna les yeux vers moi. Je rougis subitement car je l'observais toujours depuis son arrivée. Il s'avança alors vers moi et me sourit.

\- Désolé pour le comportement de Kei. Je leur dis toujours de ne pas faire ça mais ils m'écoutent rarement. Excuse-moi aussi pour le dérangement car j'ai cru comprendre que quelqu'un t'attendait.

Mon cœur s'emballa. Je n'avais pas l'habitude de parler à des inconnus et encore moins aussi souriant. Je tentais de reprendre mon calme mais c'était dur face à autant d'aisance.

\- Ce n'est rien. C'est moi qui devrais m'excuser pour m'être énervé si vite. Et en effet, je dois rejoindre ma mère.

\- Elle travaille ici ?

Je fis oui de la tête.

\- Très bien. Allons la chercher.

Il partit avant moi, mais je le rattrapai et me plaçai devant lui pour le forcer à s'arrêter.

\- Tout d'abord, j'aimerais savoir ce que vous faites ici et qui vous êtes.

Il parut surpris et me sonda avec ses yeux bleus perçants comme s'il se méfiait.

\- Tu ne sais vraiment pas qui je suis ?

Je l'avais bien assez observé pour savoir que je ne le connaissais pas. De plus, il possédait un visage qui ne s'oublie pas facilement. Alors non. Pourquoi devrais-je le connaître ?

\- Non, répondis-je sincèrement.

Il rit comme si j'avais dit une énorme blague. Son rire semblable à celui d'un enfant remplit d'innocence résonna dans le grand hall d'ordinaire surchargé de monde. Seul Kei et quelques autres gardes que je n'avais pas remarqués avant se retournèrent dans notre direction en entendant leur supposé patron rire ainsi. Je me demandais alors dans quelle situation je mettais encore mis. Le blond reprit son souffle et se donna un air sérieux trahi par la lueur dans son regard.

\- Ça me fait plaisir de voir qu'il y a encore des gens avec qui je peux passer inaperçu.

Il sourit, inclina la tête sur le côté et poursuivit.

\- Je te dois quelques explications. Je déteste me présenter ainsi, mais tu l'aurais su tôt ou tard. Je suis Kitahara Hanabusa. Chanteur, mannequin et futur acteur.

Super ! Je suis tombé sur un chanteur d'adolescentes ! Certes, j'étais étonné, mais je fis comme si cela ne m'atteignait pas et je le laissais continuer sans poser de questions.

\- Ce matin, j'ai dit à mon assistante que je voulais aller faire du shopping comme avant. Mais bien sûr, mon manager a planifié totalement autre chose de ce que je voulais. Il a fait réquisitionner le centre commercial et les employés et a demandé à mes gardes du corps d'empêcher les gens et surtout les journalistes d'entrer. Malgré le fait que je suis une star, je ne peux pas faire comme je veux. J'aurais préféré me déguiser, me fondre dans la foule et ne déranger personne.

Il soupira et se passa la main dans les cheveux puis fixa le sol d'un air gêné. J'avais du mal à croire qu'avoir un centre commercial pour lui tout seul le dérangeait, mais je devais faire comme si ça ne me posait pas de problème pour sortir le plus vite possible d'ici et laisser ce mec d'un autre monde.

\- Oh d'accord, je comprends. Moi c'est Nishikori Tsukihiko.

Il releva soudain la tête, tout sourire, rapprocha son visage du mien à quelques centimètres puis me fit un clin d'œil.

\- Enchanté Tsukihiko. Bien, allons voir ta mère.

Il se recula et je restais bloqué comme un idiot en rougissant. Décidément, cet homme était bien trop expressif. Je repris un rythme cardiaque normal et me précipitais pour marcher devant lui, pour ne pas qu'il voit mon visage.  
La boutique où travaillait ma mère fessait l'angle de la galerie centrale et contrairement à d'habitude, elle était éclairée faiblement. Je m'arrêtais à quelques mètres de l'entrée, car un autre colosse de Hanabusa y était prostré. Le garde nous regarda surpris et s'inclina devant Hanabusa.

\- Kitahara-sama …

\- C'est bon, il est avec moi, le coupa Hanabusa d'un geste de la main.

Je ne pris même pas la peine de le remercier et rentrais directement dans la boutique. Vide et silencieuse, elle paraissait extrêmement froide. Près des caisses, je remarquai aussitôt ma mère. Elle se précipita sur moi tellement vite que je ne distinguais qu'une bourrasque brune. Elle me serra très fort comme si elle m'avait perdu.

\- Tsuki ! Je suis désolée ! Tu as du terriblement t'inquiéter, mais je ne pouvais pas te prévenir.

Je la détachais de moi et pris ses mains entre les miennes.

\- Je sais, mais ça va. Pas besoin de te mettre dans cet état. De plus, ce n'est pas ta faute.

En disant ma dernière phrase, je jetais un regard appuyé à Hanabusa qui jusque-là nous regardait en souriant, mais lorsqu'il croisa mon regard son sourire disparu instantanément et il afficha un air terriblement gêné. Ma mère qui avait remarqué où mon regard s'était porté se décala et en voyant Hanabusa, elle resta sous le choc quelques secondes. Après l'étonnement passé elle se retourna vers moi, les sourcils froncés et les mains sur les hanches.

\- Tsuki ! Voyons, tu n'as pas honte de parler comme ça ! Tu ne sais pas à qui tu t'adresses.

\- Si maman et justement, ce n'est pas non plus le président !

Ma mère soupira de lassitude.

\- Ah … Toi et les relations humaines.

Elle retourna son attention vers Hanabusa.

\- Je suis désolée du comportement de mon fils. Kitahara-sama pour nous excuser veuillez prendre gratuitement l'article qu'il vous plaira.

Ma mère s'inclina alors et Hanabusa effaré se précipita vers elle et la redressa pour la remettre à sa hauteur.

\- Non, madame. C'est moi qui dois m'excuser. Tsukihiko a raison.

Hanabusa lui fit son plus beau sourire et ma mère n'insista pas. Je sortis alors de mon impatience et me rendis compte d'une chose.

\- Mais … Maman comment tu le connais ?

Je remarquais que cette question agaça Hanabusa, mais je ne relevais pas plus que ça.

\- Tsuki, tu devrais sortir plus. Tout le monde connaît Kitahara, il est partout. À la télé, à la radio, dans les magasines. Il a de plus en plus de succès et je dois avouer que ce qu'il fait me plaît beaucoup.

Ma mère rougit comme une adolescente.

\- Merci beaucoup madame. Pas besoin de blâmer Tsukihiko. J'apprécie encore pouvoir passer anonyme auprès de quelques personnes.

Nouveau sourire ravageur d'Hanabusa.

\- Pour pouvoir en faire de nouvelles fans.

\- Tsuki ! Inutile d'être aussi amer et méfiant.

Son ton était plus triste que colérique et son regard plein d'empathie. Comme à chaque fois qu'elle me regardait comme ça, je regrettais immédiatement mes paroles et me sentais coupable. Hanabusa ayant senti le malaise se passa nerveusement la main dans les cheveux.

\- Bien, je dois partir maintenant. J'ai assez monopolisé le centre commercial. Désolé pour le dérangement et d'avoir allongé votre temps de travail sans prévenir.

Puis il me regarda dans les yeux et je retins mon souffle comme si j'avais plongé dans le bleu océan de son regard.

\- Tsukihiko, encore une fois excuse-moi pour le malentendu de tout à l'heure.

J'aurais voulu répondre quelque chose, mais j'étais comme magnétisé par son regard. Je ne pouvais plus bouger ni détourner les yeux. Il reporta son attention sur ma mère, mais son emprise ne me quitta pas.

\- En guise de dérangement et d'excuse, je tiens à vous offrir deux places pour mon concert de demain soir.

Il sortit de la poche arrière de son jean deux tickets et les tendit à ma mère qui les lui arracha de la main des étoiles plein les yeux. Je soupirais autant pour le comportement de ma mère que pour le "cadeau" d'Hanabusa.

\- Tu te promènes toujours avec des places de tes concerts sur toi ?

Hanabusa ria nerveusement sans savoir réellement quoi répondre.

\- Ce que Tsuki veut dire, c'est merci. Nous viendrons avec plaisir, intervint ma mère.

\- Alors prenez aussi ça. Ce sont des accès pour les loges après le concert.

En donnant les autres billets à ma mère, il rougit en croisant mon regard surpris. Combien a-t-il de billets sur lui ?

\- Bien madame, je vous libère. J'ai des interviews pénibles à donner. À demain soir.

Il embrassa la main de ma mère et me fit un sourire accompagné d'un clin d'œil en s'éloignant. Ma mère s'empressa de prendre ses affaires et de fermer la boutique. Quand nous partîmes du centre commercial, les gardes du corps d'Hanabusa parlaient vivement avec le directeur du centre. A peine passé les portes du centre la chaleur nous écrasa et je pressai ma mère dans le métro. En me retournant pour attendre ma mère, je fixais la limousine noire qui tournait à l'angle du centre commercial et imaginais les mèches blondes tombant sur les yeux bleus malicieux d'Hanabusa qui devait être heureux d'avoir fait sa publicité.


End file.
